Twilight Aim chatroom
by NOTAFANFICANYMORE
Summary: Im really bad at summarys Lol. Just plain randomness, sometimes people blow up.. Emmett wants to eat butter and bagels.. A weird person who says hes god and Just really funny. So far, ive gotten all good reviews. .
1. Ominous person

EdwardCullen1 has logged in.

Aliceegirl25 has logged in.

Jazz601 has logged in

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in.

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in.

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in.

---------------------------------------------------------------

EdwardCullen1: Hello

Rosalie is yellow43: Haha nice name Emmett.

Bellamarshmellow45: I want a marshmallow now…

Aliceegirl25: but you cant eat them smartstuffies

Jazz601:…

Aliceegirl25: Geez jazz not gonna talk today huh?

Jazz601: I'm reading a book so.. yeah I'm not going to talk..

Jacobwoofwoof47: why am I here..

Emmettscarisawsome32: lol.. well maybe you should leave then ;[)

Jacobwoofwoof47: Meen!!!!!!

Bellamarshmellow45: meen? Isnt it spelt mean…

Jacobwoofwoof47: Nope.. :]

Ominous has logged in.

Ominous: Hello.

Rosalie is yellow43: Who the hell r u?

Ominous: I'm god.

Bellamarshmellow45: dun dun dunn..

EdwardCullen1: o.o it's a sign of death..

Rosalie is yellow43: *screams*

Emmettscarisawsome32: Rose I heard that and im in 3 rooms away..

Jacobwoofwoof47: why am I still here?

Will Jacob ever find out why he was there?

And who the hell is ominous?

Find out next AIM chat :P

Please don't copy


	2. operation 4632654326541 is ready!

**Sorry this took so long to get a new chapter. It's the last week of school so... I'm stuffed o.e**

EdwardCullen1 has logged in. (Edward)

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in. (Rosalie)

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in. (Emmett)

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in. (Bella)

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in. (Jacob)

Smiley89 has logged in.(Renesmee)

Emmettscarisawsome32: Hey don't you remember that guy Ominous from last chat? Ahh... good times…

Rosalie is yellow43: yeah the guy that scared the CRAP Out of me and I screamed… Not good times =.=

Bellamarshmellow45: Rose, Jasper is setting your clothes on fire.

Rosalie is yellow43: O.O noo!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie is yellowe43 has logged off.

EdwardCullen1: Nice….

Bellamarshmellow45: Okay, time for operation 4632654326541! We need to get a dog, a blow dryer and socks!

Jacobwoofwoof47: why socks…

Bellamarshmellow45: Rose is afraid of socks…

Smiley89: Well we have a dog –pointing to Jacob- you have a blow dryer, and I got some socks.

Bellamarshmellow45: Okay operation 4632654blahblah is ready!

**-10 minutes later-**

Bellamarshmellow45: Okay everything is in position.

EdwardCullen1: O.O Alice told me Rose threw Jasper in a lake and tied a rock to his leg…

Smiley89: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Not Jasper!!!!!! He was so young!!!!

Bellamarshmellow45: Actually, I think he was almost 200...

Smiley89: Oh… never mind then!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellamarshmellow45: Shhh! Here Rose comes!

**What's happening where Bella is…**

"Hey Rose." Bella said.

"Hey Bella." Rose says. Bella starts to smile. Rose walks forward and trips on a piece of string and falls out the window landing in a box full of socks. "NOOOO!!!! NOT SOCKS!" Rose yells. Bella starts to laugh. Jacob –wolf- pushes the box into a river and the box tips over. Rose lands in the water. Alice walks up and turns on the blow dryer in Roses face. Bella's phone rings it was a text message. Bella reads it.

Bellamarshmellow45: Oh no…

Jacobwoofwoof47: What?

Smiley89: What?

Emmettscarisawsome32: What?

Bellamarshmellow45: I got a text message it's from Edward it said…

**Dun dun dun!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Find out what he said in the next chapter. **


	3. Rosalie no more?

**Woo! Summer :[) Now, lets refresh your memory… **

***Flashback***

"**Hey Rose." Bella said.**

"**Hey Bella." Rose says. Bella starts to smile. Rose walks forward and trips on a piece of string and falls out the window landing in a box full of socks. "NOOOO!!!! NOT SOCKS!" Rose yells. Bella starts to laugh. Jacob –wolf- pushes the box into a river and the box tips over. Rose lands in the water. Alice walks up and turns on the blow dryer in Roses face. Bella's phone rings it was a text message. Bella reads it.**

**Bellamarshmellow45: Oh no…**

**Jacobwoofwoof47: What?**

**Smiley89: What?**

**Emmettscarisawsome32: What?**

**Bellamarshmellow45: I got a text message it's from Edward it said…**

***End***

**Now to the story of where we left off!**

Bellamarshmellow45: I got a text message it's from Edward it said… "Don't do the operation"

Jacobwoofwoof47: Why?

Emmettscarisawsome32: Oh em gee… I forgot Rose is allergic to dog hair and socks…

Smiley89: o.o why didn't daddy tell us that earlier!!

Bellamarshmellow45: I don't know but now Rose is in the hospital

Emmettscarisawsome32: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ROSE!!!!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO GO THIS WAY!!!!!!!!!

Bellamarshemellow45: Emmett, she's not dead –yet- and don't you mean "why did she have to go this way?'"

Emmettscarisawsome32: no…

EdwardCullen1 has logged in.

EdwardCullen1: Rose is dead…

EdwardCullen1 has logged off.

RosaliesGhost8 has logged in.

Emmettscarisawsome32: Its Rose's ghost! Run away! –hides behind Bella-

Bellamarshemllow45: -.-

RosaliesGhost8: -pushes Emmett out the window, flips him off, and runs-

RosaliesGhost8 has logged out.

Emmettscarisawsome32: Nooooooo!!! She hates me!!!!

Bellamarshmellow45: :o really? I didn't notice.

Emmettscarisawsome32: :D in smarter than u Bella!

Smiley89: Hey Emmett what are we gonna do about Rose?

Emeetscarisawsome32: Who's Rose?

**Thanks for reading, Can't wait for the next one right? :] Oh and thanks for the 6 reviews, it's a good start off :P. **


	4. Bring them back!

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in. (Emmett)

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in. (Bella)

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in. (Jacob)

Smiley89 has logged in. (Renesmee)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmettscarisawsome32: It feels so empty here without Rose I miss her so much! I hope she's not mad at me cause if she is then I would be sad. I like butter… it tastes good on toast and bagels… Too bad I can't eat them… When's snack time? I like snacks… Is it nap time yet? Bagel…

Bellamarshemellow45: Emmett...

Emmettscarisawsome32: Yup?

Bellamarshmellow45: Shut up…

Emmetscarisawsome32: okay

Smiley89: Emmett your random…

Emmettscarisawsome32: thanks :]

Jacobwoofwoof47: Now what...

Ominous has logged in.

Bellamarshmellow45: You again! ;o

Ominous: Hello Isabella, Jacob, Emmett, and Renesmee

Smiley89: How does he know our names?

Jacobwoofwoof47: Stalker!

RosaliesGhost8 has logged in.

JaspersGhost7 has logged in.

Bellamarshemllow45: Who are you Ominous?

Ominous: I told you before, I'm god

Emmettscarisawsome32: Really? Oh! I have a question to ask you then. Do you like bagels too? I like them they taste good. But I can't eat them. Ooo butter. I still can't believe its butter… Can you? Didn't think soo!! Hahahaha…ha... I'll shut up now...

Ominous: Yeah… I think you should too… well I'm here because I brought Jasper and Rosalie back to life

Emmettscarisawsome32: :o really????

Bellamarshmellow45: -from Alice- Really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaspersghost7: Yup I'm not a ghost it's just that I had to change the name…

RosaliesGhost8: Same.

Emmettscarisawsome32: Thank you Ominous!

Bellamarshemellow45: -From Alice- Yeah Thankies!

Ominous has logged out.

**:] Another chapter finished! I want a bagel now…**

**- I got the Idea from brining Jazz and Rose back to life from Iluvedward4ever :] -**

**Oh and Thankies is my word Alice! Geez . Meen!**


	5. 2mv4m comes :D

EdwardCullen1 has logged in. (Edward)

Aliceegirl25 has logged in. (Alice)

Jazz601 has logged in. (Jasper)

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in. (Rosalie)

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in. (Emmett)

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in. (Bella)

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in. (Jacob)

Smiley89 has logged in. (Renesmee)

Aro likes cheese56 has logged in. (Aro)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aliceegirl25: LOL! Nice name Aro

Aro likes cheese56: Don't make fun of me, your hurting my feelings.

Bellamarshmellow45: -giggles- Aro you should change your name.

Aro likes cheese56: Meen!

Aro likes cheese56 has logged off.

Jacobwoofwoof47: I told you! Meen is a word!#!#!$#!

Smiley89: Jake don't have a heart attack

Jacobwoofwoof47: -explodes-

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged off

Smiley89: o.o okay.. that was strange…

Rosalie is yellow43: Emmett did you like die?

Emmetscarisawsome32: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST YEAH I LIKE FRENCH TOAST

EdwardCullen1: My ears! They burn!!!!

EdwardCullen1 has logged off.

Jazz601: Weird…

Emmettscarisawsome32: -jasper explodes-

Jazz601: Ow?

2mv4m has logged in

Emmettscarisawsome32: Who is that?

Jazz601: I don't know, I think we should all leave now...

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged off

Jazz601 has logged off.

Bellamarshmellow45: who are youu?

2mv4m: I'm the person that is putting this chat on a website ;P

Smiley89: :o were gonna be famous!

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged off.

Aliceegirl25: :]

2mv4m: Woo girl partayy!

-Everyone dances-

**Yay! I'm in the chat now :P sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny .**


	6. Sethy alot of numbers

EdwardCullen1 has logged in. (Edward)

Aliceegirl25 has logged in. (Alice)

Jazz601 has logged in. (Jasper)

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in. (Rosalie)

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in. (Emmett)

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in. (Bella)

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in. (Jacob)

Smiley89 has logged in. (Renesmee)

2mv4m has logged in. (Me! :D)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2mv4m: Hai! :)

Bellamarshmellow45: Hi again, Amy!

Aliceegirl25: :o new person! Hii!!!

Smiley89: I remember youu!

Rosalie is yellow43: *Sighs*

Emmettscarisawsome32: Bad mood Rose?

Rosalie is yellow43: *Growls*

2mv4m: I take that as a yes.

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged out.

2mv4m: I'm bored; I say we play another trick on someone.

Bellamarshmellow45: *Smiles evilly*

Aliceegirl25: Ill get the socks

Emmettscarisawsome32: No! Not again. I got an idea…

-5 minutes later-

Emmettscarisawsome32: Okay I have the chicken suits are you girls ready?

2mv4m: =.= I'm NOT wearing a chicken suit.

Smiley89: I look weird!!!

Jacobwoofwoof47: Seth's coming on….

2mv4m: Sethy!

Bellamarshmellow45: Edward you there?

Bellamarshmellow45: …

Bellamarshmellow45: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EdwardCullen1: oh what? Sorry I was watching T.V.

Sethy58743252957245613764375353761 has logged in.(Seth)

2mv4m: o.o

Sethy587432blahblahblah: hi what's up?

2mv4m: Your screen name o.o

Sethyalotofnumbers: Lol :]

Bellamarshmellow45: God d***** Seth, o.o a lot of numbers!

Sethy…: yeah, cause I'm just cool like that

Emmettscarisawsome32: Okay what about the plan?

Smiley89: Emm, im not wear a chicken suit….

Emmettscarisawsome32: Fine…

Sethy-too-much-numbers-that-I-wont-remember: what are we doing now?

2mv4m:I don't know, Emmett's trying to make us do something to Rose, but it involves chicken suits…

Sethy5…8…7…something: I got a idea…

_And then Sethy a lot of numbers told them a good plan but…_

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! And neither do I… that's why this chapters done!_

_Find out next time what Seth's plan is!_

_~Note~_

**Sorry I haven't been writing! :o!!! ill try to write a little faster next time… same goes with my other story** _Renesmee: Dawn's Sunlight_ **:)**


	7. 2mv4m finds a new power :3

Aliceegirl25 has logged in. (Alice)

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in. (Rosalie)

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in. (Emmett)

2mv4m has logged in. (Me! :D)

2mv4m: Okay im bored now. ._.

Emmettscarisawsome32: There's always the chicken suit th-

2mv4m and Smiley89: NO!

Emmettscarisawsome32: Emmett will shut up now.

Rosalie is yellow43: Great… he's talking in 3rd person again. ALICE! GET THE BROOM!

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged off.

Emmettscarisawsome32: NO! O.O NOT THE BROOM!

*Alice hits Emmett with the broom*

Emmettscarisawsome32: *cries*

*after about 5 minutes of no one talking…*

Emmettscarisawsome32: EMMETT IS BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2mv4m: ._. Alice…

Aliceegirl25: Yeah?

2mv4m: Can I have the broom for a second…

Aliceegirl25: *smiling* yep.

*2mv4m(Me! :D) Hits Emmett with the broom 5 times*

2mv4m: Now… Emmett..

Emmettscarisawsome32: o.o yes master?

2vm4m: Please don't talk in 3rd person… or else.. I still have the broom.

Emmettscarisawsome32: Yes master.

Aliceegirl25 had logged off

-Anthony- has logged in.

2mv4m: ANTHONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Anthony-: o.o what did I do.

Emmettscarisawsome32: Aww it's her boyfriend!

2mv4m: He's not my boyfriend. ._. Remember Emmett im the creator... I can do this if I want to…

2mv4m: :3 Talk Emmett

Emmettisreallygay1: WTF!

(Everyone except for Emmett): LOL

Emmettisreallygay1: Change me back!

2mv4m: okay…

Emmettisagaybutterfly!: NOOO!!!!

-Anthony- hmm…

Emmettisagaybutterfly!: What "Anthony" trying to think of something to do with 2mv4m after this chat?

-Anthony-: No dude... were just friends… got it?

2mv4m: Emmett you bore me and for just saying what you said…

Emmettisboringandmean1: Okay I get it now.

2mv4m: Good boy.

-Anthony-: Yes!! I finished my homework book packet thingy…

(Yes it is true for my school we need to finish a workbook. No, I didn't start it yet. :3)

Emmettisboringandmean1: Hey, why aren't you changing "Anthony's" name to "OhAnthonyiloveyouso-

2mv4m has logged off.

-Anthony- has logged off.

EmmettlovesJacob: … okay I hate her now. -.-


	8. Death plan

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in. (Rosalie)

EmmettlovesJacob has logged in. (Emmett)

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in. (Jacob)

2mv4m has logged in. (Me! :D)

-Anthony- has logged in (Meh friend!)

Jacobwoofwoof47: O.O WTF EMMETT YOUR NAME IS SCARY!

Im gonna just leave now… o.o

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged off.

Rosalie is yellow43: 2mv4m changed his name… im gonna kill her…

2mv4m: Heyy!! Im right here! I heard that! .

Rosalie is yellow43: Good.

2mv4m: Hmmm.. *smiles evilly*

Rosalie loves a gay guy1: I hate you…

2mv4m: Bwahahahaha!

2mv4m has logged off.

-Anthony-: … sooo… hows it going?

EmmettlovesJacob: Rose, im planning on killing Amy.

Rosalie loves a gay guy1: Me too…

2mv4m has logged in.

2mv4m: Oh no you wont!

EmmettlovesJacob: How did you hear whet I said?

2mv4m: Oh... im only the person writing this!

Rosalie loves a gay guy1: damn.. forgot about that.

2mv4m: No swearing!

Rosalie loves a gay guy1:DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!

2mv4m: fine…

RosalielovesAlice1: I hate you….

2mv4m: Bwahahahahaha! (Again)

2mv4m has logged off.

-Anthony-: so now what?

EmmettlovesJacob: "Anthony" Arent you going to go follow Amy around and-

-Anthony-: LALALALALALALALALALALALA! IM NOT LISTENING!

-Anthony- has logged off-

RosalielovesAlice1: Soo.. about the plan for killing her…

And then they made the plan! *which I don't even know yet…* Hopefully will be updating soon. I might even make another one and finish it today! -2mv4m


	9. Nessie random disease

RosalielovesAlice1 has logged in. (Rosalie)

EmmettlovesJacob has logged in. (Emmett)

2mv4m has logged in. (Me! :D)

-Anthony- has logged in (Meh friend!)

2mv4m: Hiya!

RosalielovesAlice1 and EmmettlovesJacob: *growls*

2mv4m: Well…

-Anthony-: There in a bad mood…

EmmettlovesJacob: Shut up little 2mv4m lover.

-Anthony- Okay… that's it.. 2mv4m change my name to what I told you before.

2mv4m: Okay.. one second.

EmmettisjustjealousbecauseIm"going out"with2mv4m: Long name…

2mv4m: Well, you wanted it that..

EmmettlovesJacob: im NOT Jealous!

EmmettisjustjealousbecauseIm"going out"with2mv4m: Sure sure… Okay change it again.

2mv4m: Okay…

Anthony!!!: Better..

Smiley89 has logged in.

Smiley89: Popsicles taste better underwater.

2mv4m: What?

Smiley89: The noodles say Hello!

Anthony!!!: Random?

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in.

Bellamarshmellow45: Edward was trying to do a magic trick on her and she just went crazy…

Smiley89: Is that you Mr. Popcorn?! Where's my money!!!!!

2mv4m: Eh…

Anthony!!!: Creepy..

Smiley89: *throws a glass bowl at Rosalie* Retaliate!

RosalieloveAlice1: Don't do that! Oh and 2mv4m can you like… change our names back..

2mv4m: Ehh.. sure.

Rosalie is yellow43:Thanks

Emmettscarisawsome32: Woo!

Smiley89: Cockadoodle doo! The cow goes moo!!

Bellamarshmellow45: Yeah.. we really need to solve Renesmee's problem…

Smiley89: Pickle!

--

I love Renesmee's problem. :3 That would be awesome to just be random…


	10. Aro!

**Okay, by now everyone except me, Anthony, Alice and Bella have the Nessie random disease. Lets see what happens now.**

**(Oh and Nessie's is calming down a bit, she doesn't always say random things every time she talks… If you don't understand just read the story…)**

EdwardCullen1 has logged in. (Edward)

Jazz601 has logged in. (Jasper)

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged in. (Rosalie)

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in. (Emmett)

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in. (Bella)

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged in. (Jacob)

Smiley89 has logged in. (Renesmee)

2mv4m has logged in. (Me! :D)

Anthony!!! has logged in (Meh friend!)

Bellamarshmellow45: Oh no…

EdwardCullen1: FRENCH FRIES!

2mv4m: This isn't good…

Emmettscarisawsome32: Meow.

Anthony!!!: Can you just like… change what they are saying?

Jacobwoofwoof47: I like purple cheese

2mv4m: I wish I could.

Jazz601: blahblahblah..

Smiley89: Mine is wearing down a bit.. that's go-MEW! Good right?

Emmettscarisawsome32: I love you Jacob!

2mv4m: Yep. Really good. Okay now Bella, how are we not getting it?

Jacobwoofwoof47: I love you too Emmett!

Smiley89: JAKE!!

2mv4m: Well.. in my other story you did leave Jacob for Vladimir.

Smiley89: Who da hell is Vladimir? WOO!#!$

2mv4m: *Sighs* Never mind.

Bellamarshmellow45: I think we are like immune to it.

Rosalie is yellow43: The grass is greener on the other side.

EdwardCullen1 has logged off.

Jazz601 has logged off.

Rosalie is yellow43 has logged off.

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged off.

Jacobwoofwoof47 has logged off.

Smiley89: Yay! Crazy-I LIKE CHICKEN crazy people left.

Bellamarshmellow45: Well, what are we going to do about them?

2mv4m: *thinks for a second* ignore them?

Anthony!!!: Its hard to ignore them when they are screaming random shit.

2mv4m: Anthony!

Anthony!!!: o.o I never said that! Did you make me curse everytime I say like hell, shit.

2mv4m: I didn't do anything!

Anthony!!!: I never said that either I ment to say. H.e.c.k. and .c.r.a.p.

Aro likes cheese56 has logged in.

Aro likes cheese56: I did it! Now whenever he says heck or crap or dang it, It makes him curse! Bwahahaha!

2mv4m: Why did you do that Aro..

Aro likes cheese56: Cause you made fun of my name... *cries*

Anthony!!!: God dammit, your such a baby!

Aro likes cheese56: Stop cursing!

Anthony!!!: I cant you did this to me! Damn!

Bellamarshmellow45: *Covers Nessie's ears*

Smiley89 has logged off.

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged off.

2mv4m: Well, ARO LEAVE!

Aro likes cheese56: Fine… but I will be back..

Anthony!!!: No you wont!

Aro likes cheese56 has logged out.

2mv4m: ._. Im leaving now.

Anthony!!!: Me too.

2mv4m has logged out.

Anthony!!! Has logged out.

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in.

Emmettscarisawsome32: MEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---

**:3 Okay now I need some ideas. ._. Im running out as you can tell. And who else should I add in the story..**

**I was thinking maybe adding in Vladimir (Not from my other story). I mean like… Vladimir Tod. :3 Should i?**


	11. New person :o! Who could it be?

Bellamarshmellow45 has logged in. (Bella)

EdwardCullen1 has logged in. (Edward)

Emoboy000 has logged in. (???)

2mv4m has logged in. (mee!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! I HAVENT BEEN WRITING! :O!!!**

EdwardCullen1: o.o Who is Emoboy000?

2mv4m: o.o _ _ Im not aloud to tell.. He wont let me..

Emoboy000:*Pets Amy's head* good girl

2mv4m: Yay! I was called a good girl!

Bellamarshmellow45: Who is Emoboy?!?! O.o

2mv4m: Ehh.. Im not aloud to say! :O!

Emoboy000: My identity is a secret…

2mv4m: Mhm…

EdwardCullen1: IM BORED…

2mv4m: I say.. we make fun of Emmett..

EdwardCullen1: Wait! Let me get Em's Diary

Bellamarshmellow45: He has a diary!?!? *dies from laughing*

_Bellamarshmellow45 has now exploded from laughing. She will be back in about 5 minutes._

EdwardCullen1: Okay.. this is what it says..

2mv4m and Emoboy000: *gets popcorn*

2mv4m: Mmm.. extra butter…

EdwardCullen1:_Dear Diary,_

_(10:01am)_

_Rose is in a bad mood today..*like she never isn't* and Im bored outta my mind…_

_Hmm.. Im not going on the chat cause Ill just be mad fun of…But some of those peoples on there are nice…_

_(5 minutes later)_

_AHHH!! Rose just attacked me cause I used her hairbrush!!! But.. hers is more pretty then mine.. Hers has pink sparkles.. AND DOLPHINS!!!!I LIKE DOLPHINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Cries*_

_(1 hour later)_

_I went on the chat and they wanted to make fun of me again! *cries like a girl* so mean!!!_

_-Emmett-_

2mv4m and Emoboy000: :o… *falls out of chair from laughing*

-ONE HOUR LATER…-

EdwardCullen1 has logged on.

EmoBoy000 has logged on.

EdwardCullen1: Soo… WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?

Emoboy000: YOUR MOTHER!!!!! MUHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

EdwardCullen1: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA HELP ME!!!!

EdwardCullen1 has logged out.

Emoboy000: Hehehehe…

Emoboy000 has logged out. (Vladimir Tod)

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! AND VLAD WAS IN IT!!!!**


	12. I am your Grandmother!

**:o I try to make this a long one. :3 Im kinda hyper right now so… yeah.. lets see where this leads to. :3 !#!!$!$#**

Emoboy000 has logged in. (Vlad ;D)

2mv4m has logged in. (mee!!)

2mv4m: Hi Vlad!$~#!$!#$!#!$#!$!#!%

Emoboy000: o.o calm down im not that exciting

2mv4m: Yeah but its sorta weird to see a real person talking to a person from a book! :D

Emoboy000: Ehhh, im from a book?

2mv4m: :[] *pinches Vlad's cheek* Yesh you are!

Emoboy000: okay 2 things..

NEVER DO THAT AGAIN

Im not real!!!!! :o!!!!!!%#!$!

EdwardCullen1 has logged in.

EdwardCullen1: :o ITS YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!#!$1 WHO ARE YOUU!!!!?????!?!?!?!?

Emoboy000: em.. Im your.. grandmother?

EdwardCullen1: Noo

Emoboy000: um.. im..

2mv4m: *cough* jasper..*cough*

Emoboy000: Yes! I am Jasper!

EdwardCullen1: AWMG I KNEW YOU WERE EMO!!!!!!!!!!

EdwardCullen1 has logged out.

Emoboy000 and 2mv4m: That was.. weird…

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D has logged on.

2mv4m: AWMG Aro I 3 (heart) your name

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: IK ITS RAD ISNT IT!!!!!!!

Emoboy000: ehh.. im gonna go now..

2mv4m and Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: NO YOU STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emoboy000: umm..

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: I feel very depressed at you, Emo. You don't like to talk to people that like pancakes do you?!?!? You just think they are sooo weird! You are mean!! /3

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D has logged off.

2mv4m: aww.. :o Vlady.. you made him sad..

Emoboy000: Vlady?!

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D has logged in.

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: I cant stay off I get instantly bored.. so.. whats up? Whats the word?

2mv4m and Emoboy00: …

2mv4m: Um nothing much..

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOTHING!???!?!?

2mv4m: o.o wrong answer?

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: VERY!##!#!#!!

2mv4m: oh well.. im typing to you guys..

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: Better..

**Author note: WOO! :3 I only put In Aro getting mad cause that's what meh friend does..wait.. why am I stopping to write this pointless note? …Pickle!**

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D:_ weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Emoboy000: wow.. im am so bored..

2mv4m: tell me about it..

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D: :o! I gtg.. Jane's yelling at me cause I let my pet turtle Boxer eat her shoe..

Aro-likes-pancakes~:D has logged off.

2mv4m: :o! Meh friend has a turtle named boxer…

EdwradCullen1 has logged in.

EdwardCullen1: Hi jasper

Emoboy000: ._. this is sorta depressing isn't it?

2mv4m: Yeah…

**Yesh.. end of this chapter…! :D!!!!!**


	13. Staring contest

**Sowwie if this one isn't that funneh.. I got nuffin so GIVE ME IDEAS!*!$!!$...please?**

Emoboy000 has logged in. (Vlad ;D)

2mv4m has logged in. (mee!!)

Emoboy000: Where is everyone?

2m4vm: Skewl. (school)

Emoboy000: Oh im bored..

2mv4m: me too.. ima just stare at you.. *stares* o.o

Emoboy000: O_O

2mv4m:O_O

Emoboy000: O_O

2mv4m: You know, I haven't read the third book of your series.. Meh friend has it and I try to rip it from her hands. :P

Emoboy000: That makes me feel special.

2mv4m: Your welcome, Emo boy. ^.^ *pinches cheek*

Emoboy000: I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2mvm4: o.o

Aro the cheese doodle76 has logged in.

2mv4m and Emoboy000: O_O

Aro the cheese doodle76: O-O

2mv4m and Emoboy000: O_O

Aro the cheese doodle76: O-O

2mv4m and Emoboy000: O_O

Aro the cheese doodle76: O-O

2mv4m and Emoboy000: O_O

Aro the cheese doodle76: Are we having some sort of staring contest?

Emoboy000: No we are just bored to death.

Aro the cheese doodle76: That explains a lot..

EdwardCullen1 has logged in.

EdwardCullen1: YOU LIER!!!!! YOUR NOT JASPER!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MEEE!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emoboy000: Um…

2mv4m and Aro the cheese doodle76: *cough* Emmett *cough*

Emoboy000: Yes I am Emmett!

EdwardCullen1: Nu… Emmetts name is Emmettscarisawsome32

Emoboy000: Damn!

EdwardCullen1: Who are you just tell me!!$%!#!##^!%#^!#!^##&!

Emoboy000: Im Vlad. :D

EdwardCullen1:… Well bye then jasper!

2mv4m and Aro the cheese doodle76: LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee okay I seriously cant think of anything so be very nice and give me ideas?! :P**


	14. Wait WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!

ThisRandomKid80 has logged in. (Jerry!!!!!!! :D!!!!! *meh buddie*)

Emoboy000 has logged in. (Vlad ;D)

2mv4m has logged in. (mee!!)

2mv4m: IM BORED..

Emoboy000: staring contest?

2mv4m: already did that..

Emoboy000: trick Edward that im Emmett?

2mv4m: YESH!

ThisRandomKid80:Meh.. what should I do?

2mv4m: just waitt…

Emoboy000 has logged out

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged in (Vlad ;D)

Emmettscarisawsome32: Ehh!! I don't like this username thingy o.o

2mv4m: oh well.. I think Edwards coming on…

EdwardCullen1 has logged on.

EdwardCullen1: Hello brother Emmett! How did you enjoy the Bear buddy meeting last night?

2mv4m and ThisRandomKid80: O_O………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emmettscarisawsome32: Ehh.. its was.. awesome..

EdwardCullen1: And didn't you love how Bear Buddy Jasper read 2mv4m's diary?!

ThisRandomKid80: DAMN!!!!!!

2mv4m: WTF I DUNT EVEN HAVE A DIARY!

EdwardCullen1: Oh, yes you do! It has all about you life like how yo-

2mv4m: o_o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Emmettscarisawsome32: Okay, Edward? Can we have a private talk now…?

EdwardCullen1: Sure thing Bear Buddy Emmett!

EdwardCullen1 has logged out.

Emmettscarisawsome32: Ima kill you guys after this..

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged off

2mv4m: Lol this will be fun…

ThisRandomKid80: Yep

---_**At the private chat.. :D**_---

Emmettscarisawsome32: Soo whats up?

EdwardCullen1: DUDE IM CHEATING ON BELLA!

Emmettscarisawsome32: Dude!!!!!!!! WTF

[::A/N::] EDWARD WTF!!!!!!!:O HOW DARE YOU! YOU AND YOUR.. BEAR BUDDY GROUP!!

EdwardCullen1: Yesh for this really hot girl I meet over the internet. :3

Emmettscarisawsome32: *eye twitches*

Bellamarshmellowz14 (Bellas new name) Has logged on the private chatroom.

Bellamarshmellowz14: Hello Edward! O_o and Emmett!

Emmettscarisawsome32: *eye still twitching* I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!

Emmettscarisawsome32 has logged out

EdwardCullen1: Well bella wanna go do-

---_**Back to the regular chat before things start getting messed up there!**_---

Emoboy000 has logged in.

2mv4m: Got any fours?

ThisRandomKid80: Go fish!

Emoboy000: GUYS!!!!!!!!! EDWARD IS CHEATING ON BELLA!!!

ARANDOMFANGIRL has logged in. (a random fan girl)

ARANDOMFANGIRL: WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARANDOMFANGIRL has logged out.

ThisRandomKid80: DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2mv4m: AWMG WE HAVE TO TELL BELLS!

Emoboy000: No, we don't.. I gots a idea…

_**Then the plan was made... Sorta a cliffhanger. And yes! I sorta took part of Peyton Anne Ellie's review on what I should do for this chapter! I now got the whole other chapter in my mind Lol. All please clap for Peyton Anne Ellie cause she helped mee! *claps***_

_**Vlad *emoboy000*: *looks over to me***_

_**Jerry*ThisRandomKid80*: *looks over to me too***_

_**Me:* Stops clapping* .**_

_**Vlad: This is kinda awkward isn't this?**_

_**Jerry: Yep...**_

_***all three of us run away and I run into a wall* o_o**_

NEXT CHAPTER AWAY!!!!!!!!!

*OHH and I might make a new story!!!!!!!!!! :o called The New Cullen

Its just going to be about the Cullens and what they do when they are bored not like romantic stuff like FUNNY STUFFS!!! OH and tell me if you think I should have Vlad and or Jerry in it. :3*


	15. oh that is just NOT normal

**Ohhz my gawd! I haven't been updating! I is sowwiee!! –cry-**

Linkkills45 has logged in. (Jerry!!!!!!! :D!!!!! *meh buddie*) –changed his name..-

Emoboy000 has logged in. (Vlad ;D)

2mv4m has logged in. (mee!!)

Emoboy000: Hey, now we gotta tell Bella whats been happening.

2mv4m: VLAD HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&!

Emoboy000: what?!?

2mv4m: I READ YOUR 3RD BOOK AND I GOT MAD SOOOO MUCH HOW ARE YOU BREAK UP WITH HER!!!

Emoboy000: o.o

2mv4m: o.o

Linkkills45: Uhm.. aren't we going to tell bella now…?

Emoboy000: Ohz.. yeah… uhm where is she anyway..

Bellamarshmellowzz! Has logged in. (Bella!!)

Bellamarshmellowzz!: Im heree!

Emoboy000: Uhm.. bella.. I don't know how to tell you this but..

2mv4m, Emoboy000, and Linkkills45: EDWARD IS CHEATING ON YOU!!!!

Bellamarshmellowzz!: :o!!!!! SERIOUSLY?!?!?

Emoboy000: Yes

Bellamarshmellowzz!: :c!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Bellamarshmellowzz! Will be right back, she is busying crying her eyes out._

2mv4m: Awwz…

Linkkills45: I feel bad for her..

2mv4m: Me too.. :c –sniffs-

Linkkills45: O_O don't cry!!!!!!!!!!

Emoboy000: Amy tell alice to come on..

2mv4m: Okai!

-about 5 mins later-

Aliceegirl25 has logged on.

Aliceegirl25: Yes?

2mv4m: Edward is cheating on bella…

Aliceegirl25: WHAT!????????????!??!!/

Linkkills45: We aren't lying..

Aliceegirl25: I need to get Edward on here now…

-5 mins later-

EdwardCullen1 has logged in.

Aliceegirl25: EDWARD HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EdwardCullen1: o.o what did I do?!?

2mv4m: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!1

Emoboy000: You cheated on bella with a person you don't even know over the internet! How do you even know what she looks like?!?!?

EdwardCullen1: Ohh her.. well I broke up with her.. turns out, "she" was a man.. hehe..

Everyone except for Edward: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-about a hour later-

2mv4m: So, Edward and Bella are okay now?

Emoboy000: yeah but… you don't want to know what they did to feel better..

2mv4m: O_O –covers Jerry's ears-

Linkkills45: .

**Yay!!!! Lol this chapter was badd! :x**

**Atleast everything is better now!**


	16. Bonus chapter:OH HAIL NO!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERY1! –HUGS EVERYONE- :D BONUS CHAPTER WEW!!!!!**

Linkkills45 has logged in. (Jerry!!!!!!! :D!!!!! *meh buddie*)

Emoboy000 has logged in. (Vlad ;D)

Toomuchvampirez4meh has logged in. (mee!!)

_In a private chat room "Shushie"_

Linkkills45: Hey people!

Toomuchvampirez4meh: yay! :o

Emoboy000: Uhm.. Welcome to the bonus chapter of uhm.. the story thing.

Toomuchvampirez4meh: Yes, we will be doing a lot more then we usually do and ill try to make the chapter longer!

Linkkills45: So enjoy what ever the hell we do here!

Toomuchvampirez4meh: And if you didn't know already, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYY OF IS CHARACTERZ! *uhm except for meh and jerry and meh other friends* Yes.. Jerry is real ._.

Linkkills45: Uhmm so yeah.. enjoy

Toomuchvampirez4meh: OHH YEAH. This isn't a regular chat… Now for your enjoyment.. *only on bonus chapterz* WE SPY ON OTHER PEOPLEZ CHATROOMS! YAYYY

Emoboy000: so enjoy all of the creepy-weird-funny chats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a regular chat room…_

EdwardCullen1: So how was everyone this fine evening?

Jazz601: Hell

Esmee: Jasper, watch your language! :[]!

Jazz601: Sowwie mommy..

Esmee: good boy :3

EdwardCullen1: Mommzie?

Esmee: Yes, darling?

EdwardCullen1: Two things, how come we aren't allowed to curse and why did you just call me darling?

Esmee: Well, if you do curse… ILL SLAP YOU SILLY and I called you darling because you still have the baby outfit that I forced you to wear on, and it just makes me feel better…

EdwardCullen1: Ohz…

Jazz601: Slapping someone silly sounds hurtful.. don't be mean mommzie

Esmee: Jazzy, don't make me come over there… I know where you live..

Jazz601: :x!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Leaving the chat room…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Entering another chat room…_

IAMADOCTORRR :D: Renesmee, its time we have… "The Talk"

Smiley89: o.o T-the talk..?

IAMADOCTORRR :D: Yes, sadly. Well lets get started.. Babies come from..

-After about 5 minutes-

Smiley89: o.- -eye twitches-

_Leaving the chat room_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Entering another chat room_

Rosalie-is-bettr-then-all-of-u7: Ohh Emmett..

Vote-4-Emmett:Ohh rose..

Bellalikezmarshmellowzz!: O.O …

_Leaving another chat room… o.o.._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Entering this chatroom.. :D_

Jakiewoofwoof6: …Im so alone.. :c..

**[::A/N::] If you review say I if you feel bad for Jake right there. :c**

_Leavin teh chat :c_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Entering privet chat "Shushie"_

Toomuchvampirez4meh: Yeah I know this chapter waznt long enuff. I feel bad for Jacobb :c

Emoboy000: eh.. I think rose and emmetts chat was.. odd… poor bella. :c

Linkkills45: CARLISLE AND RENESMEE'S SCARED ME THE MOSTT! :[

Toomuchvampirez4meh: Review or pm meh what chat you thin was sad and creepy :o or funneh :3

All: BYEZ!


	17. A Serious Vote Not that serious actually

**I haven't been writing :c *sobz***

Linkkills45 has logged in. (Jerry!!!!!!! :D!!!!! *meh buddie*)

Emoboy000 has logged in. (Vlad ;D)

-ILV- has logged in. (mee!!)

SETHY-LOTZ-0-NUMBERS has logged in. (SETH!!)

-ILV-: !!!

o.o

SETHY-LOTZ-0-NUMBERS:Hello there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ILV-: Meh buddy! :D!!!!

SETHY-LOTZ-0-NUMBERS and -ILV-: -squealz-

Emoboy000:I might not want to ask but uh.. what does ilv stand for..?

-ILV-:-cough-

Linkkills45:hmmm…

SETH-LOTZ-0-NUMBERS:I know everyone missed me!!!!!!

-ILV-:You no I did :D!

Emoboy000:Enuff of the love!

-ILV-:Vlad if you cant take the fact that me and Seth are bestest friends go hang out with Snow!

Emoboy000:…That was uncalled for..

Linkkills45: :/

-ILV-:Vlad, you know we are best friends riiight?

Emoboy000:Sure…

EdwardCullen1 has logged on.

EdwardCullen1: Im here to ask why we aren't in the story anymore, and this story is listed under "Twilight" so we should rightfully be in the story.

-ILV-:Well, Seth is here so that counts..?

SETHY-LOTZ-0-NUMBERS: :D

Linkkills45: Well, I say we have the readers vote on who should be in the story. Continue it the way we are going with the Twilight characters coming in at random, or go to the old way without me and Vlad and just the Twilight characters and you, Amber.

-ILV-: Jeez Jerry..that was like the most you said ever…

Linkkills45: I know :3

Emoboy000: well, peoples. You ever gets the most votes, that's what we do…Now I gotta go.. October's here and were going to the goth club..c ya..

-ILV-:TELL SNOW I SAY HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Well, you can vote.. just read over what Jerry said. Ill just write by anyway you vote on even if I dunt agree with it. Now, im not going to make a poll you guys just vote on the comments you make! Cya!**

**Vlad better tell Snow I say hi..**


End file.
